La Famille selon Portgas D Rouge
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Recueillir 4 enfants de Big Mom ? Recueillir des enfants de différents horizons ? Fonder une famille avec ces enfants ? C'est l'histoire de Portgas D. Rouge.


**DISCLAIMER : **One Piece appartient à Oda.

Traduction

Yonkō - Empereur/ Impératrice

Kaizoku - Pirate.

Nakama - Compagnon

Akagami no Shanks - Shanks le roux

Hai - oui

Shin Sekai - nouveau monde

Akuma no mi - Fruit du démon

Mera mera no mi - le fruit du feu

**X~X~X**

**La Famille selon Portgas D. Rouge**

« Qu'as-tu encore fait ? » demanda Rouge en regardant les deux enfants qui dormaient le berceau. « Ne sont-ils pas des enfants de Big Mom ? »

« Si. Mais ce sont les miens aussi. Ils ont été kidnappé par quelqu'un. Et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour toi ou moi de les ramener pendant cette période de tension. Par ailleurs, il faudra que tu quittes South Blue. » répondit sincèrement son ami et capitaine, Gol D. Roger.

La femme lui jeta un long regard avant de soupirer. Même après tous ces années en mer, il était resté le même. Gol D. Roi, le seigneur des pirates, se gratta l'arrière du crâne avec un petit sourire sur le visage. La pirate regarda les deux enfants, des faux jumeaux, qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Un sourire apparut sur le visage du seigneur des pirates alors qu'une idée apparaissait telle une ampoule dans son esprit. Il s'empressa de demander à Rouge si elle avait un appareil photo, cette dernière sourit malicieusement et se mit à farfouiller dans son armoire. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherche, elle brandit un appareil photo. La pirate se transforma en photographe pendant que Roger faisait des poses avec ses deux enfants dans les bras. Rouge s'attela à la tâche d'imprimer les photos, elle les colla dans un livre pour créer un album photo.

« Comme ça, ils sauront plus tard que je les aime ! J'espère que tu pourras leur expliquer mon choix dès qu'ils seront en âge de comprendre. » dit Roger avec un sourire sur le visage.

« Je le ferai. Es-tu sûr que Garp nous aidera ? » demanda Rouge incertaine.

« J'en suis sûr. » affirma t-il.

« Quand arruve t-il ? » demanda t-elle.

« Bientôt. Je vais me rendre à la marine. Prépare toi. » murmura t-il en regardant le ciel à travers la fenêtre.

La pirate le regarda pendant quelques secondes se souvenant immédiatement des moments qu'elle eut avec l'équipage et Roger. La D lui sourit avant de l'éteindre une toute dernière fois surprenant ce dernier qui ne s'y attendait pas.

« Tu resteras dans mon cœur à jamais. » souffla t-elle dans le creux de son oreille.

« Puisse le vent te porter forturne et bonheur. » répondit sur le même ton Roger.

Peu de temps après, quelques heures après, la nouvelle ébranla le monde entier. Tous les Yonkō jusqu'aux plus petits équipages pirates, la marine, les civils du monde entier comme les nobles. Tous les journaux disaient que l'exécution du seigneur des pirates aurait lieu dans trois jours dans la ville de naissance de ce dernier. Rouge ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Elle sourit avec nostalgie, Roger lui manquerait. Monkey D. Garp, vice-amiral de la marine, entra dans la pièce où se tenait Rouge. Garp ne connaissait qu'une partie de la vérité, il savait que les enfants appartenaient à Roger mais il ne connaissait pas la réelle identité de leur mère.

« Mes condoléances. » dit-il.

« Pas de ça. Ce n'est pas sincère venant d'un marine. » rigola t-elle.

« Haha. J'ai mon île de naissance qui conviendra parfaitement. Personne ne saura la vérité, je vous l'assure. » murmura Garp souriant.

« Merci même si j'ai encore du mal à croire que vous nous aidiez. » remercia t-elle.

« Ah. Ce sont que des enfants. Venez. Ne perdons pas de temps. Nous devons partir maintenant. Le gouvernement suspecte quelque chose. » informa Garp en regardant les deux enfants.

Le vice-amiral mena la femme et les deux bébés sur son navire. Personne ne les vit, Garp s'en était assuré, et ils disparurent au cœur de la nuit en direction de East Blue. Qui soupçonnerait une ancienne Kaizoku et les enfants du seigneur des pirates ? Le navire voyagea pendant quelques jours ne s'arrêtant que peu de temps à Loguetown le temps de l'exécution de Roger. Ce dernier déclencha la nouvelle ère avec une seule phrase.

« Mon trésor ? Trouvez le. Je l'ai laissé quelque part dans ce monde. »

Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à l'île de Dawn. Garp mena Rouge dans sa vieille maison laissée à l'abandon. Elle était assez grande pour accueillir deux enfants et Rouge, elle pouvait même accueillir plus d'enfants. La pirate s'installa rapidement déballant les affaires qu'elle avait acheté en compagnie de Roger. Il y avait des vêtements, de la nourriture, du lait, des couches, des lingettes, des doudous, des jouets etc. Roger avait gâté littéralement ses deux enfants. Rouge visita doucement la maison alors que les enfants dormaient. Il y avait au rechaussé une cuisine plutôt moyenne dont les placards débordaient de poussière, un salon ou plutôt une salle à manger assez modeste, un escalier montait au premier et au second étage. Il y avait cinq chambres et deux salles de bains. Les murs étaient dénués de photos et de posters.

« Il y a du ménage à faire. » dit-elle en redescendant les marches.

La pirate réussit à trouver des produits ménagers ainsi qu'un balai, ces derniers étaient enfermés dans un placard près de la cuisine. Rouge commença par nettoyer la cuisine et le salon, tous les deux étaient les pièces où la poussière était beaucoup plus présente. Du moins selon Rouge. Elle passa les prochaines heures à nettoyer une chambre de fond en comble, c'était la plus grande chambre et celle qui servirait comme chambre aux enfants et elle. La pirate vérifia les alentours de la maison installant une série de pièges ne faisant pas confiance aux gens sur l'île. Les enfants se réveillèrent lorsqu'elle rentra dans la maison, ils avaient faim. Rouge prépara rapidement deux biberons en hummant, prenant les deux enfants dans ses bras, elle leur donna le biberon faisant taire les cris.

« Que vous êtes mignons Ace, Nocturne. Voilà de beaux noms pour des D. » murmura Rouge en les déposant dans leur berceau.

Les jumeaux se plaisaient à dormir ensemble dans le même berceau. Les deux enfants s'endormirent rapidement sous l'œil attendri de Rouge. La pirate contacta l'ancien médecin de Roger – un certain Crocus – pour lui demander des conseils. Ce dernier connaissait la vérité sur les enfants mais il avait juré de ne rien dire. À vrai dire, peu de personnes dans l'équipage était au courant de la descendance de Roger. Crocus, en tant que médecin, lui informa ce qu'elle devait savoir pour s'occuper de la santé des deux bébés. Elle raccrocha avec un remerciement envers son ancien nakama. Elle avait tout noté pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Environ trois mois plus tard, Garp décida de passer voir la petite famille qui était restée très discrète sur l'île.

Les trois prochaines années furent tranquilles pour Rouge qui s'occupait à merveille des enfants. Tous les deux étaient fusionnels ayant une habitude étrange pour parler. Rouge avait rencontré les habitants d'un petit village de l'île Dawn, ils étaient plutôt sympathiques. Rouge pût se reposer quelques temps grâce à Makino qui était d'une aide formidable. La jeune femme était une barmaid assez gentille. La présence de Rouge faisait fuir les indésirables. L'ancienne pirate eut la surprise de voir un matin Garp sur le seuil de la porte avec deux bébés dans ses bras.

« Tu attends depuis longtemps ? » demanda l'ancienne pirate en ouvrant la porte.

« Deux heures ? » essaya Garp avec un petit rire en entrant juste après elle.

« Les enfants sont avec Makino. Que fais-tu ici ? À qui appartiennent ces enfants ? » demanda Rouge haussant un sourcil.

« Dragon m'a déposé son fils Luffy né le 5 mai sur le bureau. Il a également déposé cet enfant qu'il aurait trouvé. Il s'appelle Usopp. » répondit Garp en désignant chaque enfant.

« Que.. C'est bon. J'ai compris. Tu veux que je prenne soin d'eux. » devina Rouge.

« Exactement. Je pense que tu t'en Tiras à merveille. Bon je dois répartir. »

Et sur ces mots, il déposa un sac sur la table de la salle à manger. Garp déposa les deux enfants dans les bras de Rouge. Il quitta rapidement la maison pour repartir sur son navire. L'ancienne pirate ferma la porte avec un soupir, elle alla mettre les enfants dans une nouvelle chambre. Réalisant qu'il fallait un berceau, Rouge appela Makino pour avoir de l'aide. Cette dernière lui répondit qu'elle serait bientôt là. Makino aida l'ancienne pirate à installer un berceau pour les deux enfants. Ce berceau était assez grand pour les deux enfants. Ace et Nocturne étaient dans leur chambre en train de jouer paisiblement. Les deux enfants ne savaient pas ce qu'il était en train de se tramer dans l'autre chambre près de la leur.

Rouge découvrit des affaires que Garp ne semblait pas avoir vu dans le sac. Il y avait deux carnets de naissance rangés dans une poche secret. Avec un hoquet de stupeur, Rouge découvrit l'identité des deux enfants que Garp avait apporté. Le premier était le fils de Dragon et de Big Mom, petit-fils de Garp alors que le second était le fils de Yasui – frère aîné de Yasopp – et de Big Mom. Rouge fronça les sourcils.

« Ce Dragon pose des problèmes… Kidnapper des enfants à leur mère. Garp ne semble pas l'avoir découvert. Tant mieux. » marmonna Rouge en rangeant les deux carnets dans un lieu secret de la maison.

« Rouge ! » cria Ace cherchant cette dernière dans toute avec la maison avec sa sœur Nocturne.

« Qui sont les deux bébés ? » demanda Nocturne lorsqu'ils atteignirent Rouge.

Rouge leur sourit gentiment. Elle s'agenouilla à leur hauteur souriant toujours.

« Luffy et Usopp sont vos nouveaux frères. » dit-elle.

« Oh c'est vrai ? Trop cool ! » s'exclamèrent avec joie les faux jumeaux.

L'ancienne pirate rigola un peu. Les jumeaux se mirent à courir en direction de la chambre de Luffy et de Usopp, ces deux derniers s'étaient réveillés il y a peu de temps. Rouge se remua soudainement descendant préparer des biberons pour les enfants qui devraient probablement être affamés. La femme monta quelques minutes en entendant des pleures, les jumeaux regardèrent leur sœur de cœur nourrir leurs nouveaux frères. Luffy et Usopp s'endormirent peu de temps après leur rôt. Les jumeaux quittèrent la chambre sous ordre de Rouge qui les convia en bas pour une activité coloriage.

Lorsque les jumeaux eurent cinq ans, Luffy et Usopp en avaient deux. Les jumeaux étaient désireux de connaître l'identité de leurs parents. Rouge prit le soin de bien réfléchir à la façon dont elle allait le dire et quels mots elle allait utiliser. L'ancienne pirate envoya Luffy et Usopp à la sieste, elle rejoignit la chambre des jumeaux pour leur parler. Ace et Nocturne étaient tous les deux allongés sur le même lit en train de dessiner. Rouge ferma la porte derrière elle et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils cessèrent de dessiner pour l'écouter.

« C'est un sujet assez délicat. Je vous demande de m'écouter jusqu'à la fin. » commença gravement Rouge en envoyant un regard perçant aux deux enfants.

« Hai ! »

« Vos parents sont deux pirates très connus. Votre père est mort. Il était le seigneur des pirates. Il me restera tant que personne d'autre ne montera sur le trône. Il s'appelait Gol D. Roger. Je faisais partie de son équipage. Officiellement, il a été capturé par la marine. Or, c'est un mensonge car Roger s'est rendu parce qu'il était mourant. Comprenez bien qu'il serait mort avant vos cinq ans. Quant à votre mère, elle est en vie néanmoins je ne peux pas vous emmener auprès d'elle. Pour la simple raison que c'est trop dangereux pour vous pour l'instant. Elle est une Impératrice pirate, féroce et puissante. Votre mère s'appelle Big Mom. J'essayerai un jour de vous emmener à elle avec vos frères. » expliqua Rouge d'un ton sérieux.

Les enfants ne répondirent rien. Tous les deux étaient plongés dans de profondes réflexion. Tous les deux n'en voulaient pas à Roger pour s'être rendu à la marine – il était mourant donc c'était compréhensible – ni à Rouge de les garder loin de leur mère par simple mesure de sécurité. Néanmoins, les deux enfants étaient surpris d'apprendre – par Rouge – que Luffy et Usopp étaient leurs frères car ces derniers avaient la même mère qu'eux.

Le jour de ses six ans, Luffy partit au village avec ses frères et sa sœur Nocturne pour fêter son anniversaire. Rouge était partie quelques jours plus tôt voir une amie qui était dans le besoin. L'ancienne pirate préférait laisser les enfants aux mains de Makino le temps de son voyage. Les jumeaux étaient âgés de neuf ans, Usopp avait déjà eu six ans. Ils pénètrent dans le bar déjà rempli où la fête était organisée. Joyeusement, Luffy s'assit sur le tabouret en face de son gâteau. Tous les habitants, même le maire, se mirent à chanter un joyeux anniversaire à Luffy. Ce dernier souffla les bougies dès la fin de la chanson.

« Les cadeaux avant le gâteau ! » prévint Makino avant que Luffy ne pût demander une part de gâteau.

« On va les chercher dans la réserve. On revient ! » fit Ace en courant vers la dite réserve avec son frère et sa sœur sous le regard curieux de Luffy.

Ils revinrent quelques minutes portant les cadeaux. Ils les déposèrent sur la table en face de Luffy qui avait les étoiles dans les yeux.

« Oh tout ça ! » s'exclama t-il joyeusement gagnant quelques rires.

Il commença à déballer le cadeau commun des jumeaux : c'était une paire de sandales, un petit couteau de poche – pour la chasse – et au fond du paquet, il y avait une bande dessinée. Usopp, quant à lui, offrit une écharpe, une autre bande dessinée – qui s'avérait être la suite de celle offerte par les jumeaux – et un arc avec des flèches. Makino offrit de nouveaux vêtements à Luffy. Le cadeau de Rouge était un Fédora. Elle avait fait le même coup aux jumeaux et à Usopp.

Le lendemain matin, le débarquement d'un groupe de pirates ébranla le petit village. Il s'avérait être un célèbre équipage pirate connu comme les pirates du roux. Car en effet, le capitaine de cet équipage était Akagami no Shanks. Ce dernier arriva dans le bar accompagné par son second Ben. Ils s'assirent à une table attendant qu'on les serve. Makino les servit en sake sous l'œil des autres buveurs.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! » s'écria Luffy alors qu'il entrait dans le bar.

« Haha ! Si c'est juste. T'es juste déçu qu'on est gagné ! » rit sa sœur en le suivant.

« La prochaine fois tu gagneras Luffy. Rien n'est perdu ! » encouragea Usopp en agitant les bras.

« Ah vous voilà ! Où avez-vous encore été ? » demanda Makino les poids sur les hanches.

« Dans la forêt ! » répondit Ace avec un grand sourire.

Les enfants se précipitèrent au bar tandis que Makino leur servait à boire. Puis, les enfants remarquèrent les deux pirates et demandèrent immédiatement leurs identités. Cette dernière haussa les épaules. Puis Shanks se leva de sa table déposant un tonneau vide de sake, il en demanda un nouveau. Pendant que Makino s'attelait à sa tâche, le pirate regarda les enfants.

« Rouge a dit que… » commença Usopp en jouant avec son verre.

« Rouge est ici ? » songea à haute Shanks attirant l'attention des enfants.

« Tu l'as connais ?! » demandèrent ils d'une même voix.

« Oui. Est-elle ici ? » demanda t-il avec espoir.

Il n'avait pas pu la voir avant et après l'exécution de son ancien capitaine.

« Non. Rouge est en voyage. Elle reviendra dans une semaine. » informa Makino revenant avec deux tonneaux de sake.

« Comment connais-tu Rouge ? » demanda Usopp très curieux.

« Nous étions nakama autrefois sous le même capitaine. » répondit avec un sourire Shanks.

« Quel est ton nom ? » demanda poliment Ace.

« Shanks. » répondit-il.

« Que fait un Yonkō ici ? » demanda un habitant du village très surpris.

« Je change d'air. Vous avez l'air très informé. » fit Shanks.

« Oh. C'est quoi cette tendance à croire que nous sommes ignorants ? Nous lisons les journaux ! » dit un autre habitant, habitué du bar.

Le Yonkō explosa de rire. Il se reprit en s'excusant. Les habitants se détendirent un petit peu. Ce pirate ne semblait pas vouloir les détruire.

« Voici Ben, mon second. » présenta Shanks en désignant son second.

La conversation continua dans une atmosphère de bonne enfant. Les enfants quittèrent le bar en direction de leur maison pour la nuit. Le pirate les regarda partir avec un air pensif. Comment cela fait que ces enfants connaissent Rouge ? Que fait Rouge ici ? Il se posait des questions sur son ancienne nakama. Les prochains jours furent paisible, les pirates ne voyaient que les enfants le soir pour le repas. Ils avaient compris que Makino s'occupait des enfants en l'absence de Rouge.

La semaine arriva à son terme. L'impatience et l'appréhension gagnaient le Yonkō. Rouge rentra sur l'île de Dawn avec une adolescente de treize ans que les habitants reconnurent immédiatement. Ces derniers furent surpris de voir l'enfant démon avec Rouge. Celle-ci leur adressa un sourire avant de conduire la préadolescente chez elle.

« Robin. Je te présente Ace, Nocturne, Luffy, Usopp. Je vous présente Nico Robin, elle va rester dorénavant avec nous. » présenta Rouge avec un joli sourire à ses lèvres.

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » dit Nocturne.

« Ravi de vous rencontrez. »

Les enfants emmenèrent Robin dans sa nouvelle chambre lui expliquant un peu tout. Ace et Noturne dormaient dans la même chambre, Luffy avait sa propre chambre tout comme Usopp. Ils lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient tous la même mère – Usopp et Luffy avaient pu entendre la vérité quand ils avaient cinq ans – mais ils ne lui précisèrent rien. Robin acquiesça. Elle était plutôt heureuse de pouvoir enfin se relaxer et d'avoir quelqu'un pour la protéger. Le soi-même, Rouge demanda aux enfants :

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose d'intéressant qui s'est passé ? »

« Shanks est arrivé sur l'île. Il nous a dit qu'il te connaissait. » répondit Nocturne ayant déjà fini son assiette.

« Oh vraiment ? Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas vu ce gars là ! » ricana Rouge.

Le lendemain après-midi, Rouge se rendit seule au bar laissant les enfants avec Robin – cette dernière ne voulait pas quitter la maison par peur – Rouge entra dans le bar attirant l'attention sur elle-même. Le jeune Yonkō se tourna vers elle, il se leva et s'exclama :

« Rouge ! Ça fait un bail qu'on s'est pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin ? Pourquoi élèves tu des enfants ? »

« Oh du calme le fion. Assis toi. »

Et la conversation continua. Ils parlèrent et parlèrent ne voyant pas le temps passé. Shanks lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années. Rouge préféra ne rien lui révéler sur ces enfants. Shanks comprit très vite pourquoi. Ils se séparent le soir venu. Les enfants continuaient de venir en groupe ou seul au bar. Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où un accident se produisait. Luffy était seul au bar écoutant les histoires des pirates de Shanks. Ce dernier était assis non loin de lui. Par malchance, il avait laissé un coffret ouvert avec un fruit à l'intérieur. Croyant que c'était le dessert, Luffy le mangea. Les pirates ne s'en rendirent que plus tard. L'autre accident fut avec les bandits. Ces derniers n'auraient jamais dû s'en prendre aux enfants. Rouge les combattît sans regret. Shanks resta un an à l'île de Dawn même s'il naviguait entre-temps avec son équipage sur East Blue.

Le Yonkō repartit au Shin Sekai se souvenant de la promesse de Luffy de devenir le seigneur des pirates. Rouge décida qu'il était temps d'apprendre aux enfants de se battre. Luffy et Robin étaient les seuls utilisateurs de Akuma no mi. L'ancienne pirate créa des entraînements différents pour permettre aux enfants de connaître un maximin de choses telle que la navigation. Rouge emmena la petite famille, peu de temps après le douzième anniversaire des jumeaux, en mer. Les plus âgés – les jumeaux et Robin - s'occupaient de la voile alors que Luffy et Usopp aidaient Rouge.

Ils débarquèrent sur une île où ils rencontrèrent un enfant aux cheveux verts portant des épées. Il semblait perdu même s'il ne l'avouait pas. Il avait un an de plus que Luffy et Usopp. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Rouge décida de le prendre avec eux au lieu de le laisser seul. Ils rencontrèrent plus tard Sanji – garçon blond ayant le même âge que Luffy et Usopp – qui travaillait en tant que cuisinier ou apprenti cuisiner avec Zeff – un ancien pirate – qui s'était reconverti en patron de restaurant.

« Bienvenue chers clients ! Prenez place. » dit Zeff en voyant le groupe.

Ils s'installèrent et regardèrent le menu. Rouge était reconnaissante d'avoir fais des économies car elle avait un groupe assez large si on comptait les gros mangeurs – Ace, Nocturne, Luffy – et ces derniers mangeaient souvent pour quatre. Elle n'imaginait même pas ce qu'ils mangeront dans le futur.

« Le restaurant ferme. »

Zeff retint Rouge avant que celle-ci ne puisse partir.

« Restez. S'il vous plait. » murmura t-il.

Les clients payèrent et quittèrent rapidement le restaurant. Les enfants s'assirent à nouveau regardant Rouge s'éloigner avec Zeff et les autres cuisiniers. Sanji s'installa avec eux n'ayant plus rien à faire. Ils commencèrent donc à faire naturellement connaissance. Quand les adultes revinrent, Rouge et son groupe quittèrent le restaurant.

Quelques jours plus tard, Rouge revint pour trouver un Zeff stressé. Sanji semblait un peu déboussolé. Il regardait le sol, une lueur de tristesse était présente dans ses iris. Ce que les enfants ne savaient pas, c'était que Rouge avait passé un marché avec Zeff pour prendre soin de Sanji. La famille biologique de ce dernier avait essayé de le tuer trois fois. Zeff craignait qu'il meurt s'il le gardait avec lui. Rouge accepta et lui demanda en échange de l'argent pour un navire un peu plus grand car le sien manquait de place. Depuis lors, ils avaient un nouveau navire un peu plus grand. Sanji fit ses adieux à Zeff et les autres cuisiniers. Il rejoignit sa nouvelle famille à bord du navire.

Les jours passèrent comme ils continuèrent de s'entraîner et de découvrir de nouvelles îles. Rouge fut furieuse de voir la bande de Arlong contrôler une île. Arlong, un homme poisson, avait même forcé une fille de l'âge de Luffy, Usopp et Sanji à rejoindre son équipage. Rouge combattît à Arlong, Zoro et Robin s'occupèrent de son second, Luffy et Usopp s'occupèrent d'un autre homme poisson alors que les jumeaux avaient pour mission de délivrer la fille. Quand Arlong tomba au combat, les hommes poissons rendirent les armes. Ils quittèrent l'île de temps après. La fille, Nami, décida de partir avec eux au lieu de rester sur l'île. Elle expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé. Personne sur l'île n'avait accepté le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait.

« Dis Rouge.. » appela, quelques jours plus tard, Usopp brandissant une affiche.

Les yeux de Rouge s'élargirent alors qu'elle voyait son affiche pour la première fois depuis des années. La somme avait changé, elle pâlit lorsqu'elle lu article. C'était mauvais. En résumé, l'article démontrait qu'une ancienne membre de l'équipage de Roger se trouvait à East Blue. La marine avait augmenté sa prime, passant de 500 millions Berry à 600 millions de Berry. La pirate comprit rapidement que la situation allait devenir compliquée.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? » demanda Sanji inquiet.

« Quittez East Blue au plus vite. » répondit Rouge.

La pirate appela Makino pour lui expliquer la situation. Elle appela Zeff dans l'espoir d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il ne répondit pas. Le navire prit alors la direction de Loguetown dernière étape avant Grandline.

**XXX**

« Barre à tribord ! » rugit Antony, un pirate recruté Drum.

Rouge acquiesça. Les boulets de canon volaient dans tous les sens essayant d'atteindre le navire. La marine les attaquait en continue depuis plusieurs jours, le paradis n'avait jamais été aussi mouvementé. Les journaux publiaient tous les jours des nouvelles sur la situation entre Rouge et la marine au grand déplaisir de la pirate. Antony était un ancien pirate qui a décidé de l'aider après avoir perdu sa famille à la marine. Il voulait à tout prix protéger cette petite famille. Rouge était consciente que la marine pouvait faire la tuer à tout mouvement. La femme avait prévu plusieurs cachettes pour les enfants. Ces derniers auront l'ordre de s'y réfugier si la situation devint trop difficile. Néanmoins, la pirate ne pouvait pas mettre en place l'un de ces plans car la marine les empêchait de faire quoique ce soit en les collant.

« Rouge ! Attention ! » cria Antony en voyant un tir de canon.

Robin protégea Rouge en créant un filet avec ses pouvoirs. Elle renvoya le boulet de canon vers l'un des navires. Les enfants décidèrent de s'activer, et d'essayer de renvoyer les boulets de canon. Récemment, Ace avait mangé le mera mera no mi. Il pouvait utiliser le feu. Quant à Nocturne, elle avait décidé de jouer avec la magie. Les deux formaient un très bon duo. Usopp s'était également tourné vers la magie. Nami s'était tourné vers la météo alors que Sanji combattait avec des bras et ses jambes, Zoro combattait avec ses épées. Quant au petit nouveau, un certain Chopper, il combattait à main nue. Les enfants usaient de plusieurs plans pour ralentir les navires. La plupart marchait à perfection et permettait à Rouge de prendre de l'avance.

« Il y a une tempête à bâbord ! » s'exclama Nami en pointant la dite tempête.

« C'est notre chance ! » fit Rouge.

Deux heures plus tard, le petit équipage avait réussi à semer la marine à travers une tempête. Ils avaient jeté l'ancre, une heure plus tard, à Water Seven. C'était une île réputée pour la construction de navires. Luffy réussit durant le séjour à amener un nouveau compagnon appelé Franky. Ce dernier s'avérait être un cyborg. Il avait des connaissances en charpenterie. Il était moins jeune que Robin, seulement d'un an. Les prochains membres d'équipage furent Brook (un pirate squelette de plus de cinquante ans), Milch (un cuisinier), Cosette (Sanji la connaissait) – elle avait fui les Vinsmokes – Fred et Lu. L'équipage navigua dans le paradis car personne n'était prêt pour le Shin Sekai. Tout allait bien. La marine avait dû mal à trouver la petite famille. Rouge se faisait très discrète lors de leur débarquement sur les îles du paradis.

Cependant, la vie de la petite famille fut ébranlée par l'arrivée d'un amiral. Une taupe avait réussi à obtenir leur confiance et à transmettre des informations à la marine. Cet amiral était un homme utilisant le magma comme arme. Ce dernier reçu l'ordre d'exterminer l'équipage. Les jumeaux âgés de quatorze ans furent les premiers à l'apercevoir. Ils prévinrent Rouge rapidement sans se poser de question.

« Antony trouve le traitre. Milch occupe toi des enfants. » ordonna Rouge en dégainant son épée faisant face à l'amiral Sakazuki.

« Es-tu sûr ? » demandèrent ils inquiets.

« À cent %. » répondit-elle obtenant un rire de l'amiral.

« Vous allez tous mourir. » dit-il en activant son pouvoir.

Antony trouva le traitre non loin du combat qui se déroulait. Il le tua rapidement et alla aider Milch avec les enfants. Ils les rassemblèrent rapidement et leur demandèrent de les suivre. Pendant ce temps, Rouge s'occupait de Sakazuki Akainu. Il était très puissant, il la surpassait facilement mais la femme tenait. Rouge savait que Akainu n'abandonnerait pas. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit utilisant un puissant sort de magie qui blessa sérieusement Akainu. Néanmoins, ce dernier réussit au dernier moment à blesser gravement la pirate. Milch et Antony la trouvèrent agonisant au sol non loin de l'amiral tombé. Sans un mot, ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie alors que les enfants s'occupèrent du navire. Ils partirent loin de l'île ayant tous une boule au ventre.

Portgas D. Rouge n'avait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. La blessure était trop grave. Ses organes mourraient, la femme tourna la tête regardant avec tristesse les enfants qu'elle avait recueilli et élevé. Rouge se sentait si faible, lentement au son des pleures et mots Rouge fermait les yeux, et juste avant de rendre l'âme, Rouge prononça ses derniers mots :

« Soyez fort. Je vous aime fort. Prenez soin de vous. Réalisez vos rêves. »

Milch mit un drap blanc sur la défunte pirate alors que les pleures redoublèrent. Les heures passèrent, la plupart des jeunes s'endormirent, les autres se murèrent dans le silence. Antony et Milch veillaient à la fois sur eux et sur l'horizon. Ils naviguèrent pendant une semaine prenant le soin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils débarquèrent sur une île inhabité. Elle était assez grande débordante de forêt verdoyante. Les jumeaux, Usopp, Luffy et Robin trouvèrent l'endroit parfait où enterrer la défunte pirate. Nami, Cosette, Lu, Sanji et Zoro s'occupèrent des fleurs. Brook, Chopper, Franky et Fred aidèrent Milch et Antony à transporter le corps à sa tombe.

Des mots, des murmures s'envolèrent au vent. Comme le silence se taisait, comme le vent s'envolait. L'équipage rendit hommage à leur défunte équipage. Lentement, en se souvenant des derniers mots de Rouge, ils reprirent goût à la vie. Ils laissèrent une île inhabitée et intacte, un seul pavillon flottait au vent. Et doucement, ils reprirent la mer, cette fois en direction du Shin Sekai.

**XXX**

« Es-tu sûr de ce que tu avances Tamago ? » demanda l'impératrice Big Mom à son subordonné.

« Oui mama ! » assura t-il.

« Très bien. Je veux un rapport complet sur les Diablotins ! » ordonna t-elle.

« Bien mama. » dit-il.

Sur ces mots, le pirate quitta la salle DJ trône laissant la Yonkō seule dans ses pensées. Qui étaient ces Diablotins ? Étaient-ils réellement si jeune comme Tamago le disait ? La seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire maintenant était d'attendre le rapport de Tamago sur ces Diablotins.

**X~X~X**

**La suite arrivera sous le nom de « Les Diablotins ». **


End file.
